The present invention relates to cooling modules, and in particular but not exclusively to cooling modules for use with computer systems.
One application for the present invention relates to high-density computer systems, for example, computer server systems for telecommunications applications. In telecommunications applications, it is important to provide high reliability and high capacity operation. Various approaches have been taken to providing such high performance, high reliability systems. The electronic circuitry within computer systems, and particularly processor circuitry, is susceptible to performance to deterioration if it is allowed to operate outside of an ideal temperature range. In some circumstances electronic circuits can even fail due to an excess of heat. To reduce the likelihood of electronic circuitry overheating, it is possible to provide forced cooling by using cooling units. For example, a computer system can comprise electronic circuitry housed in a casing. Typically, the casing includes at least one vent or aperture that can be located towards the rear of the casing, adjacent to which a cooling unit, for example a fan unit, is manned. The fans are operated to drive warmed air heated by the encased electronic circuitry out of the casing, through the vent(s) or aperture(s) and then to the surrounding environment. The casing may also typically incorporate air intake slots or apertures through which cooler air can initially enter the casing.